Moving Forward
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Caroline is killed but on Klaus' insistence is brought back to live, things happen that prompt her to leave with him. follow them over their five years of living together.


**Hello Lovelies,**

 **As you can see this is an extremely long story in one place. It's a mix of present days and the future. Follow Klaus and Caroline as they live their life's in New Orleans and how present day events effected their future.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 ** _The Future_**

Caroline hadn't expected her life to turn out so well, to be able to juggle a life as a news Reporter in Dallas as well as the constant plane rides to and from her Fiancé.

It had been a hard decision but the best one she could find after the turn of events, She abandoned a promise to never leave her friends and ran away as far as she could from Mystic Falls from her Home and her friends.

"Caroline.." Caroline spun around to see her assistant standing before her

"If that is my fiancé tell him I will speak to him soon about Mystic Falls" Her assistant shock his head

"You've a call from a Stefan Salvatore, He said he urgently needed to talk to you"

Caroline almost dropped the clipboard she was holding in her grasp at the mention of his name,

a name that had burned so much hatred into her soul

"I don't wish to speak to him, Tell him to jump off a cliff" She controlled her posture and ran from the room straight into her dressing room.

It was happening again her heart was beating so fast against her chest; she was going to fall apart once again.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

Klaus sat on the bed blood dripping from his wrist as he tore into it over and over trying to make her drink his blood, pleading with her to wake up.

He couldn't control the tears flowing from his eyes as he held onto her ashen body, her friends stood in the corner watching as the Hybrid tried and failed to heal their friend.

He needed her to wake up to leave her life to be with him to be under his protection.

"Please Sweetheart" he pleaded over and over as he held her head against his chest.

He hadn't even noticed Alaric enter the room holding Bonnie's last hope to help her best friend.

"Klaus." Bonnie said as she neared closer to him.

He looked up at her, his eyes glowing yellow as the tears slid down his cheeks.

"She should have come to New Orleans with me, I could have kept her safe."

Bonnie couldn't have agreed more

"I know. Maybe if this works you can drag her with you" Bonnie held out the resurrection stone showing him what she was planning.

"I have never seen Klaus like this, not even when Kol died"

Matt looked at the young brunette stood beside him.

"He wouldn't admit it but he loves her, He believes himself unlovable and a monster but she saw through that barricade, she brought the good out in him" Tyler spoke as he looked at Klaus and Caroline.

"You know him well?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders

"I was his first successful hybrid. He fell in love with my girlfriend." Davina looked at Tyler then to the pair in front of him

"How can you stand here and watch?" Davina questioned

"I got over it, I don't like Klaus for other reasons but Caroline is still one of my oldest friends" Davina nodded still wary of why Klaus had brought her with him.

"Good you're here" The door swung open revealing Damon looking at Klaus

"Where is your brother?" Klaus asked as he stood from the bed after gently laying Caroline back down on her bed.

"He's at my house but we have a tiny problem. My mother has put the deed in somebody else's name but we don't know who" Klaus grinned was Damon really that stupid

"Matt come here" Matt looked confused as he walked towards Damon and Klaus.

"Did you sign the deed to the Salvatore house?" Matt's pupils dilated as Klaus looked in his eyes

"Yes. Lily asked me to sign the deed" Klaus smirked

"The most obvious choice Damon, a town full of vampires and witches of course she would go for the human."

Klaus looked to Davina then to Bonnie as she chanted over Caroline's body

"Davina. Could you assist Miss Bennett" Davina never obeyed Klaus' wishes but this one time she never smart mouthed him she just went to help the other witch in the room.

Damon gripped Matt around the neck pushing him out the door

"Come on Wonder Boy. Now you can save us all from Klaus' wrath" Damon said following Klaus out of the room.

* * *

The Salvatore boarding house hadn't changed much since he had last visited, even the woods surrounding it held so many memories for him now, he wasn't willing to give it all up and forget she ever existed.

Klaus looked at Matt's hand and noticed the Gilbert ring still rested on his finger.

He stood behind him quickly snapping his neck

"What did you do that for?" Damon bellowed at him.

"He's been compelled to take of his gilbert ring and kill himself if he lets anybody enter the house. Your mother is smart, I see where your brother got his brains."

Damon snickered

"That isn't all he got, It turns out the Ripper his hereditary too"

Klaus grinned

"I like her even more" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well it's her evil brats you've got to watch out for"

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle if only Hope was older, then she would be more powerful than all of them.

Klaus didn't knock the door before he kicked it off the hinges

"Stefan! Come out now" He roared almost letting his wolf out of its cage.

"How did you get in here?" Mary Louise shouted as she held up her hand

"I wouldn't if I were you. You think you're the big bad well you haven't met him."

Klaus grinned he felt good being the big bad hybrid again.

"Where is Stefan" Klaus asked her.

"I don't know. Ask Valerie" They didn't see it as Lily came into the room running towards Klaus

"I wouldn't.." Damon trailed off as Lily reached Klaus only for his eyes to glow yellow and his hand to reach into her rib cage and wrap around her heart.

"I just came for Stefan. He killed somebody special to me" Lily looked at Damon her eyes pleading with her son to help her but he couldn't look at her, this was the same woman who would time and time again choose her other children over him.

"Kill her" Klaus and Damon looked at the top of the stairs watching as Stefan stood beside Valarie, his blood stained top forgotten

"Don't tempt me Stefan or maybe I should kill her" Klaus pulled his hand from Lily's chest leaving her heart in tact as he sped to Stefan gripping Valarie around the neck.

"Would you like me to kill her?" Valarie's eyes pleaded with Stefan slowly breaking through his rough exterior.

"I see I've hit a soft spot. Maybe I should do to her what you did to Caroline." Stefan smirked

"Did Caroline tell you about our relationship about how she fell in love with me? Oh she can't can she because she's now dead" Klaus growled his eyes glowing as he bit Valarie throwing her on the ground.

"Now you get to watch her die like you left Caroline to die"

Klaus flashed away leaving Damon in alone to watch his brother stumble to the floor his humanity break through.

"Stef.." Damon called as he ran to his brothers side as he held Valarie in his arms

"I'm so sorry" he said to a confused Valarie.

" What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Stefan hasn't told you? Klaus is half werewolf. His bite can kill you but his blood is the only cure. He wanted Stefan to loose what he had lost" Stefan's eyes widened

"Caroline! Is she?" Damon shock his head

"You killed her brother" Suddenly Damon was holding his brother in his arms as the realization sunk in, he had killed his best friend.

"I'm sorry" he cried.

"Don't apologise to me, go and see her" Stefan nodded as he stood up looking down at Valarie

"I will help you" Valarie nodded as the fever set in.

"Lock her up in a room on her own, its for her own good" Damon said to Lily as the brothers let their home.

* * *

Klaus stood in the door way to her dorm room still watching as Bonnie tried to revive her body.

His heart was aching at the thought of never seeing her smile or listening to her remarks about him or watching her face light up as she talked about her friends and herself even about her loathing of him. She challenged him on every level, she brought out his humanity and taught him that love isn't just family.

Bonnie looked at him carefully shaking her head.

He knew that she had been trying hard to bring her back and for once he couldn't hate her.

He heard the footsteps in the hallway as the Salvatore brothers came towards him "What is he doing here?" Damon held up his hand

"He just wants to see her."

"She's dead! What is there to see, He killed her. You took her away from me."

Klaus couldn't hold it in any longer his barrier broke as he fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, She was gone again and this time forever.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" Klaus glared at him

"Your apology means nothing to me."

Klaus walked towards Stefan grinning sadistically

"I just want to rip your heart from your chest"

Klaus didn't know it until he was flung across the room away from Stefan.

"Stop!" Klaus looked at the image before him.

It was like a dream come true a vision of beauty.

"Caroline?" She turned to face him smiling

"Hi" Klaus jumped up rushing towards her holding her tightly against his chest.

"You're alive." Stefan looked at her his eyes softening

"I'm sorry" Caroline released herself from Klaus' grip to look at Stefan

"Of all the things you've done to me that was the most possibly the worst, I never. And I mean Never want to see you again" Klaus gripped a hold of Caroline's shoulders

"come on love" Caroline turned in his arms back to her room.

"We're getting your things ready, you're coming to New Orleans with me" Caroline moved out of Klaus arms

"No I'm not. I'm staying here" Klaus knew she was determined and he wouldn't be able to stop her unless he compelled her and he never did that with her because he didn't want to leave her behind to die again.

"Care as much as I hate to admit it Klaus is right. I think its better for you. You deserve so much better and I'm sure you can enrol in college in New Orleans" Tyler said agreeing with Klaus.

"Bon?" She smiled as she looked at her best friend

"I think you should follow your heart. I have never seen Klaus that cut up about anything he walked into this room and the first thing he did was take you in his arms and tried to feed you his blood. He loves you Caroline and I think you love him too but you're too scared to love somebody that could potentially hurt you like Damon did but he has proved time and time again he isn't like Damon"

Caroline looked around the room at her friends and then at the bed where she had been a lifeless corpse.

Her heart stopped beating for a split second then all the memories came flooding in, Stefan told her he wanted to be with her then ran off to be with Valarie.

She couldn't always be waiting in the wings for a guy that would always put somebody above her then there was Klaus, He put her on this pedestal that she hated but at the same time she adored his affection for her, his hunger to be the better man for her.

"Are you sure? Rebekah won't mind?" Klaus smiled wickedly

"And when have you ever cared what my sister has to say?" Caroline grinned

"Fine. I will come on one condition" Klaus sighed then smiled

"I'm pretty sure you live in some big extravagant house so I get to choose my own room" Klaus chuckled

"You can have any of the Guest rooms that are vacant. You could have two if that would please you" Caroline started rubbing her hands together getting excited

"I like this idea already" Her friends laughed lightly as they watched her rush around her room organising her things.

 _ **6 months later**_

The piercing screams awoke them again.

Klaus shot up in his bed as he heard the scuffling in the corridor leading to Caroline's bedroom, She had night terrors and she refused to give any of them permission to compel them away from her.

She never wanted to forget what Stefan had done to her.

When Klaus entered the room he would always find Hayley soothing her,

He knew it was the mother in Hayley that would suddenly feel the need to protect her.

When he entered the room she would leave watching as he climbed in beside her making space for her head to lay against his chest.

There was no doubt in any of their minds that they both shared a strong connection but Caroline refused to fall into bed with Klaus so carelessly when he could so easily hurt her.

Even Cami had helped, Klaus had asked her advice pleading with her to give Caroline some kind of counselling although at first she was apprehensive because of her own budding feelings for him, then she witnessed him with Caroline.

He wasn't scheming or telling her what to do.

He was smiling and somewhat friendly, She realised that the only real match for Klaus was the woman that sat opposite her once a week.

 _ **2 years later**_

It took a year for the memory of what Stefan did to finally leave her head and heart.

It was Valentine's Day when she held out a large heart with little Hopes finger prints all over it when she told him she was ready, that she did love him.

He had been waiting for that moment for such a long time that he was scared it was just a dream but when she pulled the bottle of champagne from behind her back he laughed, The reminder of their time together in Mystic Falls.

She couldn't help laughing as he came towards her taking her in his arms.

It didn't take him long to hold her in his arms and speed through the house to his bedroom where he laid her down and ravished her until she fell asleep peacefully against his chest.

 _ **2 and a half years Later**_

Caroline smiled as she sat beside Haley and Rebekah while they watched Hope dance with her paintbrush in hand.

It was undeniable that she was so much like her father, she had an eye for art but she loved music, probably something she had picked up from Elijah.

He began teaching her early first a simple recorder then she began playing the piano. It was a glorious sight watching Hope playing music so sweetly as her little cheeks brightened as she smiled and her little feet kicked against the stool leg.

Caroline had grown so close to her that Hope had even gone to the lengths of calling her Mommy Care, At first Caroline wasn't sure because she knew that It wouldn't be fair for Hayley but even she laughed at Caroline's fear and said that she would rather Hope have two mothers than no mother.

 _ **3 years later**_

Klaus loved watching his four year old daughter get excited whenever she was with her two mothers, they would waltz around the halls or spend their days on shopping sprees finding her the perfect outfit but most of all he loved seeing Caroline smile.

She wasn't dwelling on her past and she hadn't felt the urge to return home, He felt the velvet box in his pocket burning as he touched it, he wanted so badly to give it to her, to ask her the question that could seal their fate.

He was ready but he wasn't always sure that she was.

Everything happening in their life was already getting on top of them a new wolf pack in the bayou and more vampires creeping out of the wood works even pleading for Klaus to take them under his wing but as their house grew louder with more vampires Caroline grew more distracted by helping everybody with their control or just stopping the numerous arguments that took place.

 _ **3 and a half years later**_

Caroline had enough of putting herself between the constant vampire arguments that took place in the compound that one night she finally laid beside Klaus exhausted and pleaded with him to buy them a house of their own.

It took a while for Klaus to realise that she wasn't joking, He laughed and told her that they could move to the house on the apple orchid, a house that they could be outside of the town and not be disturbed by anybody.

It didn't take Klaus long to get his Minions as he called them to get their home in order and redecorated.

When it was ready Klaus carried Caroline over the fresh hold, They may not have become husband and wife but they had began a journey of their own even if they occasionally had a little brown haired girl climbing into their bed to cuddle between them.

 _ **4 Years later**_

Caroline was ecstatic as she, Hayley and Rebekah decorated the compound.

It was her birthday a celebration that she continuously celebrated despite never growing a year older.

It was their first real interaction, the first time he told her of the world that she was yet to discover.

He stood on the balcony beside his brother as he showed him the velvet box that he had been holding close to him for the last year.

Elijah could see the fear in his brothers eyes, it was the fear of asking and her rejecting him like so many times before.

He gripped his brothers shoulder and pointed towards Caroline as she caught a glimpse at the pair, her eyes lit up as she smiled at him.

It was then that he knew that by the end of the night she was going to agree to spend the rest of her life with him as Caroline Mikaelson.

 _ **5 years later (Present Day)**_

Caroline hadn't expected her life to turn out so well, to be able to juggle a life as a news Reporter in Dallas as well as the constant plane rides to and from New Orleans.

It had been a hard decision but the best one she could find after the turn of events, she abandoned a promise to never leave her friends and ran away as far as she could from Mystic Falls from her Home and her friends.

"Caroline.." Caroline spun around to see her assistant standing before her

"If that is my fiancé tell him I will speak to him soon about Mystic Falls" Her assistant shock his head

"You've a call from a Stefan Salvatore, He said he urgently needed to talk to you" Caroline almost dropped the clipboard she was holding in her grasp at the mention of his name, a name that had burned so much hatred into her soul

"I don't wish to speak to him, Tell him to jump off a cliff" She controlled her posture and ran from the room straight into her dressing room.

It was happening again her heart was beating so fast against her chest; she was going to fall apart once again.

* * *

She made it to the landing stripe prepared to board their private jet when she saw him standing by the stairs a bouquet of roses in his hand grinning from ear to ear.

She didn't think of anything but him as she ran towards him into his arms.

"Miss me Love" Caroline snuggled close in his arms

"Yes! You wouldn't believe the day I've had. I have to tell you something" Klaus reached under her chin as he saw the tears forming in her eyes

"What is it Caroline?" She took a deep breath

"Stefan called my assistant today, He said it was urgent. I know you want to return to Mystic Falls for the wedding but I don't understand why we can't just have it at home"

Klaus took her bag as he wrapped his arm around her waist and climbed the stairs beside her

"Lets get you home and we'll discuss it all while I run you a nice hot bath with a glass of B+ blood" Caroline snuggled closer to him

"You really do spoil me" Klaus kissed her temple

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sweetheart"

* * *

Arriving home Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms as he trailed hot kisses along her neck

"We have half hour until Hope arrives" Caroline bit her lip seductively

"But I thought you wanted to talk about Mystic Falls?" Klaus' hands clung to Caroline's hips as he guided her inside

"Not a chance I just want to hold my fiancé" Caroline spun around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him roughly

"Daddy, Momma Care?" Caroline and Klaus pulled apart quickly looking at the little girl as she came running into the living room.

"What are you doing here Littlest Wolf?" Hope ran towards Klaus' open arms as he crouched down to hold her.

"Mommy brought me" Caroline walked out towards the house and gasped in shock.

Klaus followed close behind her watching as her face turned from her natural glow to crimson red with anger.

"You.. You Get out now!" Caroline shouted aloud causing Klaus to move quicker.

Turning the corner he saw what had caused her to shout.

Stefan Salvatore.

"What are you doing here mate?" Stefan looked between the pair

"I came to see Caroline" Klaus handed Hope over to Hayley nodding at her to leave

"This is our home and if she isn't ready to see you then I think you should go."

Stefan looked at Caroline pleading with her

"Please go." She stuttered, Klaus knew what came next as she fell to the floor clutching her chest, it hadn't happened in four years.

"Just breath sweetheart, I'm here. Shh!" Klaus held her in his arms trying to sooth her

"Is she?" Klaus looked up at Stefan

"Leave now!" Stefan relented and ran out of the house leaving a broken Caroline once again clinging to Klaus.

* * *

When Caroline calmed down Klaus made her the bath he had promised and held her in his arms as they soaked in the steaming hot water.

"Will he come back?" Caroline questioned Klaus as he rubbed her back with the soap soaked sponge.

"I don't know sweetheart, He was one of your best friends and I think you should talk to him. I would like to marry you in Mystic Falls; Our home"

Caroline turned her head slightly so she could just catch a glimpse of Klaus from the corner of her eye

"But we are home. No matter where you are I'm home" Klaus smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek

"You are my home too Sweetheart but I want to marry you in the place I fell in love with you, the place where all of this began" Caroline chuckled

"What my bedroom? After all isn't that the first place we really communicated?" Klaus laughed lightly

"You know what I mean, the night I watched you walk into that room wearing that Blue dress, my dress. You wore it despite your distaste for me" Caroline smiled at the memory

"I really was a bitch to you wasn't I?" Klaus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly

"I did deserve it. I pursued you while you had a boyfriend, even kicked him out of town to basically try and get you to myself"

Caroline climbed from the tub grabbing the towel from the heater and smiled at him

"Turns out you leaving Mystic Falls is what won my heart" Klaus watched her head into their bedroom when he climbed from the bath himself grabbing his own towel

"I guess you're right" He said as he followed her into the bedroom to find her naked and propped against the pillows with only a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

Three days had passed and still Stefan was roaming New Orleans in hopes of speaking to Caroline, each day he tried Klaus or Hayley told him to leave her alone because she wasn't ready but on the third day she finally answered the door.

She looked carefully at him as she widened the door to allow him entry into her home.

"What do you want Stefan?" He turned to look at her carefully

"I'm sorry for what I did. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want my best friend back" Caroline snorted as she followed him into the house

"Your best friend? I wasn't your best friend when you stabbed me through the heart with that chair leg though was I? Oh no I was the bad one while sweet Valerie was the angel! I was tortured by her for days and you seemed to have forgotten this when you killed me"

Stefan bowed his head, he knew what he had done and he was ashamed of it and from acting like a fool he had lost his one best friend.

"They're dead. Damon enlisted Jo and Bonnie's help. He called Klaus too he sent over is sister Freya"

Caroline's eyebrow twitched, she was shocked because Klaus had told her that Freya was visiting a friend in New Zealand.

"I'm glad you're all ok but this has nothing to do with me. If you'll excuse me I have things to do"

Stefan reached for her but as his hands caught her Caroline's chest started to palpitate and she fell to the ground trying to catch her breath

"Caroline? Caroline?" She ignored him as she tried catching her breath.

It took five minutes for Stefan to realise she needed Klaus, He pulled out his phone dialling for the Hybrid who didn't take more that two minutes to walk through their front door to pull his future wife into his arms and ease her breathing.

"What was that?" Stefan questioned but the answer was clear, it was because of him.

"I'll go home. I can see that me being here is causing all this for her" He didn't expect it neither of them did as the soft voice called back

"Don't go" Klaus smiled at Caroline placing a small kiss on her temple

"I'll cook, you two get reacquainted"

* * *

Whilst Klaus had prepared their dinner Caroline and Stefan talked it was more or less apology after apology on Stefan's part with the odd I've missed you from Caroline.

She was scared to become vulnerable around her friend but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

If he had made the effort to come all this way for their friendship then she should be wiling to give it a chance.

Klaus watched as they laughed about little things from their lives in Mystic Falls and about all of their close friends, Klaus would have felt jealous once before but now he just smiled adoringly that she was finally allowing her heart to heal.

It had taken a lot of courage for her to sit beside Stefan let alone talk to him.

He remembered the nightmares after she arrived the soothing her to sleep while she sobbed in is arms, He didn't want her hurt again but he also didn't want her to abandon their home or her friends.

"Bonnie told me you guys are due to get married soon, I didn't think you believed in that stuff Klaus?" Stefan said as he ate the food before him.

Klaus reached for Caroline's face gently grazing his thumb against her cheek

"I didn't but when you're with a woman like Caroline you learn to love the details, there was no way she was going to live this way forever, she needs to know forever means something"

Caroline smiled lovingly at him, He was right.

She needed forever to be the white dress and the half a dozen bridesmaids in the most ridiculous dresses.

She wanted him to commit to her like she was to him.

"I think its great that after all this time you two finally gave in. You fit together perfectly"

Caroline and Klaus shared a look their eyes filled with love for each other as they reached for each others hands

"Being apart only made the heart feel fonder and the yearning stronger" Klaus spoke softly more to Caroline than Stefan.

She knew what he meant and how he felt and that was all that mattered to them.

"About the wedding in Mystic Falls" Caroline said as she looked at Klaus.

He looked at her confused "We don't need to.." Caroline cut him off

"No. Listen to me please. I think getting married in Mystic Falls would be a good idea. It's home for both of us and it would be nice to see my friends"

"Are you sure love? It's been a big deal for you" Caroline smiled at him as she nodded

"Yes. Its where I met my future husband, its where I fell in love and its home" Klaus smiled softly catching a glimpse of Stefan as he smiled at the pair of them still trying to work out how the beauty fell in love with the beast.

* * *

The weekend had come, The weekend that Caroline Forbes would become Caroline Mikaelson.

She stood at the top of the stairs at Klaus' mansion in Mystic falls, he kept having to constantly remind her that everything he owned would forever belong to the pair of them.

"Isn't the bride supposed to be wearing white?" Caroline spun around to see a face she thought she wouldn't see for a long time until she had lost her other best friend.

"Elena? But you.. Where's Bonnie?" Caroline suddenly felt the fear rise in her throat, she wouldn't be able to marry without her.

"I'm here" Caroline looked down the bottom of the stairs to see Bonnie come around the corner.

"I couldn't miss my best friends wedding" Caroline burst into tears as both of her friends wrapped their arms around her.

"My day has just got better" The clinking of heels interrupted their moment

"I believe somebody needs to be getting her gown on" Caroline turned around to se Rebekah dressed in her blue bridesmaid dress ready to go.

"Elena.. She doesn't have a dress!" Caroline said sadly as she looked at her friends

"Don't worry about it ok. Just go upstairs and get ready for your future husband" Caroline squealed excitedly as she ran up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Caroline stood in front of the full length mirror looking at her white gown, the shimmering diamonds that caused it to sparkle in the light, She felt a sadness in her chest neither of her parents were here anymore she had nobody to really stand beside her as she walked down the aisle to Klaus.

Her eyes began to fill with tears at the though when a knock at the door distracted her.

"If that's you Klaus go away" The door opened revealing Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing here?" Damon held out a small velvet box.

"I've been holding onto this for the last six years. I made a promise to your mom. She told me that when time was right that you should have this" Caroline reached out carefully taking the box in her hands, she carefully lifted the lid to find a necklace her mother wore once when she was still married to her father.

It was a gift for the birth of their daughter, he was overjoyed at meeting their small baby girl.

Damon handed her a sealed envelope too that her mother had written.

"I thought?" Damon smirked

"I wasn't going to let you destroy the last moments with your mom because you had no humanity. I made her write on two envelopes told her it was just in case things went south after her death. She thought you'd be fine but she did it anyway"

Caroline smiled at Damon as she opened the envelope pulling the letter free.

Her eyes scanned the words, the elegant writing that her mum used when signing letters for school.

She read it aloud knowing that Damon no doubt had helped her write it.

 _My baby girl Caroline._

 _I've written this letter a thousand times in my head, I've tried thinking of ways to tell you that you'll be ok. I know now that things won't seem easy or that you will probably go off the deep end but you have friends that love you, friends that care and I believe when the time comes you will heal your heart. I want you to be happy Caroline, to marry a man that you love to maybe even have a chance at being a mother even if it isn't conventional maybe even buy a dog. I've given Damon my necklace, the one that your father gave me when you were born, the day that you made me feel more alive than I had ever felt before in my life. You were the most beautiful child I had ever seen and you still are. I will always be watching you my sweet Caroline. Mum_

Caroline burst into floods of tears as she let the letter drop to the floor

"Why now. Why just a few minutes before I walked down to Klaus do you do this?" Damon sat beside her gently resting a hand on her shoulder

"It was in my house, I had kept it hidden in my draw ready for when to tell you but then Elena was put to sleep. I was so wrapped up in my own pain that I forgot about it.

I made your mother a promise to always look out for you, to always help you when you need it and I know we don't always see eye to eye but your mom was my friend and I'd like to honour her wishes and be there for you. I know you and Stef are still not talking properly so I thought I'd ask if you would like me to give you away?"

Caroline turned to look at Damon as though he'd grown a second head but his face was genuine, he smiled softly at her

"Are you serious? You'd do that for me?" Damon nodded

"For your mom and Stef too. You're part of my family too Caroline" She smiled through the tears as she wrapped her arms around him

"Thank you" He smiled as he carefully pushed her away

"Don't be getting that muck on my shirt, I've gotta still look hot"

Caroline rolled her eyes as she stood from her bed moving her hair to the side of her neck

"Can you put it on please" Damon grabbed the necklace from inside the velvet box and fastened it around Caroline's neck.

"She's proud of you, She always has been" Caroline smiled

"I know. She'd be proud of you too, You don't see it the man that you've become it's not just because of Elena, it's because you're a good person. You always look out for us, you're like Our big brother Damon" He chuckled

"I guess you could say that" Caroline linked her arm in his as they walked out of the door to meet her six bridesmaids; Hayley, Rebekah, Freya, Bonnie and Elena.

"You ready? Klaus is pacing down there?" Rebekah said as she held her ivory daisies.

Caroline took a deep breath as her bridesmaids were led down the stair case by her flower girl Hope as she dusted the stairs with a mixture of ivory and blue daisies that matched the two dresses Klaus had given Caroline and her favourite flowers.

Caroline clung to Damon as he stood beside her prepared to enter the room.

"You ready?" Caroline nodded as the music played and her bridesmaids walked beautifully down towards Klaus and Elijah.

Her eyes caught his as the few stray tears fell from his eyes.

She couldn't wait to stand beside him, to hold is hand and read their vows it was all that she had wanted for the past four years.

* * *

As the evening commenced their friends and family enjoyed the music and dancing in the grand hall as Klaus snuck a glance at his wife, she was holding Hope's hands as they danced together.

He wanted nothing more than to sneak his wife away from their guests but watching the two loves of his life together he couldn't tear them apart.

"You look happy brother" Klaus looked at Elijah smiling brightly

"I'm the Happiest man in the world. Don't let my enemies know" Elijah laughed lightly

"It's arrived" Klaus nodded as he walked towards Caroline and Hope

"Daddy are you coming to dance with us?" Klaus smiled as held both of their hands tightly

"Soon Littlest Wolf. I have a surprise for Mommy Care, Why don't you go and ask Uncle Elijah to dance he looks lonely" Hope sought out her Uncle then ran towards him dragging him to the floor.

"What is our surprise then?" Klaus shock is head

"Not Ours. Yours, Come with me" Caroline held his hand tightly as he pulled her away from their guests and outside to their court yard.

Klaus covered her eyes as he stood behind her leading her forward.

"Klaus please. I'm going to fall over" Klaus kissed her neck softly "You think I'd let you fall? You can open your eyes now love" Caroline opened her eyes.

Her hands automatically went to her mouth in shock as she walked closer.

"You did this for me?" Klaus nodded

"Of course sweetheart. Do you remember?" Caroline felt him wrap his hands around her waist holding her close

"What the story?" Caroline smirked

"You know what" Caroline nodded.

She remembered everything, the way the hairs on her neck stood up when he joined her outside and the beautiful coat on each of the horses as they stood talking.

She even remembered his words, the first sign of his affection for her.

"I Fancy you too" She spoke softly to him happy that they had finally found happiness and love in each other.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: What did you all think? I've not yet watched this season TVD OR TO. but I've seen clips. This is just my take on what Caroline's future could be like :)**


End file.
